The present invention relates to a frame with an inserted board, particularly a table top, wherein the frame has a frame receiver corresponding to the shape of the board or table top, and a circumferential frame support edge supporting the board edge and oriented toward the interior of the frame. In this case the frame receives the board or table top and also directly supports it. In the case of a table, the frame is equipped with at least three table legs. However, if the frame is otherwise supported, for example on consoles or the like, or as an intermediate board between two tables, the legs are of course omitted, but in this case the board is also directly supported on the frame.
Frames or tables with inserted boards are already known per se. The board is maintained in the frame because of its inherent weight.